


again, again

by AFireInTheAttic



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [2]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Minor Phil Dwyer/Renee Dwyer, Non-Explicit Sex, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2018, The Happily Ever After Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFireInTheAttic/pseuds/AFireInTheAttic
Summary: Angela's mom is having a tough time accepting that she's not coming home.





	again, again

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Moving in together."
> 
> This is set about a year after oh, if i go. This one is between sophomore and junior year of college. If it's not totally clear, Angela has moved in with Bella, in her mother's house!

It’s a summer of seconds, thirds, fourths. 

Angela has kissed Bella countless times, and they’ve shared a bed more than once, usually sleeping, but sometimes more. 

That night, after Angela hangs up on her mom before she can berate her any more, Bella presses kisses to her rib cage, bites her collarbones, caresses her thighs. It’s not the first time her fingers curl inside of Angela, and if she’s honest, it’s not even the fourth. She hasn’t been keeping count or anything like that, but the sensation feels more natural than breathing, like an old blanket wrapped around her tight enough to make her settle. 

That night is the second time she tries to tell her mother that she’s not coming home from the summer. Once again, it doesn’t seem to matter how she frames it—the cheap rent, the job that she can keep even when her school semester starts, saving on flights—to her mother, all that matters is that Angela is staying away, so she  _ must _ hate her family. 

Mrs. Dwyer—”Just Renee, please!”—just smiles at them when they come out of Bella’s room (their room, now, although it still feels too good to be true). “How’s your mother?” she asks. She’s the ultimate  _ Cool Mom _ , Angela thinks. She somehow always manages to convey, “I know you just fucked my daughter, Honey. I won’t embarrass you about it...but don’t forget that I could.” 

“She’s fine,” Angela lies, and wishes it were true. She’s known that she’s been headed down a different path than her parents for years, but they haven’t realized it yet. And they aren’t ready for the full scope of it. This move should have helped them figure things out, but it’s almost like they’re more stubborn without having realized a thing.

Bella’s parents—well, in this case, her mother and stepfather—are so different. It’s only the third time she’s eaten with both of them, but it doesn’t feel new. Bella cooks, like she always does. Apparently, she finds the activity soothing even with the variety of dietary requirements. Phil has a meal plan from his nutritionist, Angela is vegetarian, and Renee is trying a ketogenic diet this month. Bella doesn’t complain. She serves up meatless sliders, high in protein, fiber, and fat. 

“You should really consider going into dietetics,” Phil says. It’s the second time he’s said it that night. 

“I am thinking about that. But I’m also thinking about culinary school, or maybe even studying more nonfiction writing. I’d love to write a cookbook.”

Angela helps herself to a third slider, and says, “I’d buy it.” It’s really nice to sit at a dinner table with her girlfriend and her girlfriend’s parents, almost like a second family. And now she gets to live here  _ all  _ the time. It’s worth the fight with her parents, if it means...Bella.

“You’d get it for free,” Bella answers, and her smile is full of heat, like the Jacksonville sun. It’s full of promise, too, like tonight might be the fourth time Bella makes that high keening sound, her voice going soft and breathy as she asks, “More, Angie,  _ please _ .”  

Angela wants to kiss her. “Do you think we could go to the beach tomorrow? No work or school.” 

“Sounds fun,” Bella says. A bit of ketchup squirts out of her slider, and she licks her finger, staring Angela down. 

She knows her face is red. Not as red as Bella’s, of course. For all her apparent boldness, she still blushes constantly. Especially when it comes to flirting like this, right in front of her mother, who chooses that moment to remind them of her presence.

“It’s supposed to be a little choppy tomorrow. Don’t go too far into the water.” She smiles beatifically at them, and sips the sugar-free lemonade Phil made for her.

“Knee deep only,” Bella confirms. She always seems a little amused when her mother says things like this, like it’s unusual for her mom to actually parent. Based on what she’s told Angela, that’s probably true. It’s nice to see her trying, though—maybe Phil is a good influence on her, or something. And it’s nice to know that parents can change. 

Angela will call her mom again in a few days, maybe. The third time  _ could _ be the charm. And if not the third, the fourth, maybe. Maybe.

 


End file.
